still titleless, working on it, though
by BttrflyRac
Summary: this is a sequel to my original story, Sweet, Sweet Revenge. read that before this one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow..." the freshmen said in unison. "That's amazing. And big. Cool."

Allison looked over at the group of freshmen admiring the monument. "You know, you wouldn't think it's so great if you actually knew what had happened, and had been there."

The freshmen looked confused. Instead of asking, they shrugged and walked on. It had been three years since that terrible week. The week that Allison hated still. Of course, none of the new freshmen had heard the story yet, which is why every new student at Mountain High admired the monument upon passing by it. Allison walked on, glaring at the chunk of rock. It always reminded her of her freshman year at MHS, which was no ordinary year. It was they year that Tom Marner attacked and killed 67 band students. It was all because of revenge Tom wanted on the high school's band director, Mr. Greene. However, when Allison stabbed and killed Tom, his body was never found. No one ever found him, which occasionally worried Allison, but she would always shake it off every time she thought about it.

Allison finally lifted her head after walking through the hallways, head hung. She was in front of the band room, her first period class. Band was Allison's favorite time of the school day. She absolutely loved band, and everything about it. She used to play clarinet, but instead, she switched to French horn. She always thought brass was better. She loved the sounds of the instruments being practiced before class, and her director, Mr. Greene. Allison was also in marching band, and so was nearly the rest of the band. And, in fact, she had become the new drum major, after Brittany was killed in Tom's serial killing spree.

Just then, Mr. Greene walked in the band room and said, "Alright people, make sure your instruments are out and ready in five minutes, then class will start."

Allison was excited; she couldn't wait to see what Mr. Greene had planned for today. She hurried to her locker, pulled her horn out of its case, and began randomly warming up. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and, turning around, noticed it was Julie, her friend, and a mellophone player.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" said Allison.

"Not much. I heard Greene's gonna have us play some Holst this year." Julie replied happily.

"No way! Holst is the best!"

"I know! I can't wait to see if the rumors are true."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out, huh?"

"Guess so."

Allison headed to her seat, happily thinking of what song by Holst she would want to play. She really liked "The Planets", and hoped they would get to play an arrangement of "Jupiter". She sat in her seat and began warming up.

Three minutes later, Mr. Greene walked in the room. The entire band became silent instantly. They had a lot of respect for their director. Allison shuddered, when her eyes, as usual, fell upon the scar on Mr. Greene's neck. The scar made by Tom Marner three years ago.

"Alright people, as you may have heard, we are going to read some music by Gustav Holst." (The band began to cheer.) "Yes, yes, I know how much you all love to listen to Holst, so I decided to buy some of his sheet music for us to sight read. Now, section leaders, please come and get the copies of the first song."

The "section leaders", in other words, anyone in first chair, walked to the podium and retrieved copies of the sheet music for their section.

Mr. Greene picked up his baton off his stand and began to open the score. "Okay, let's start from the top." He then looked at his score to check parts. Suddenly, his baton clattered onto the tile floor. His face had a look of pure terror.

"What? What is it?" Band members began to whisper to each other, wondering what was happening.

"Allison, could you come here...?" stuttered Mr. Greene.

Confused, Allison got out of her chair and jogged over to the podium. "Umm, what is it...?"

Mr. Greene replied with a shaky voice, "Look at this...." He handed her a note that was on the first page of his score. It read:

Mr. Greene-

Surprise! I'm back. And you will die this time.

-TM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my god, Mr. Greene, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Allison.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know we're going to have to protect the band." replied Mr. Greene sadly.  
  
The other band students waited for an explanation from Mr. Greene. Allison walked slowly back to her seat and hung her head, deep in thought. What are we supposed to do? she thought. If we don't get someone to help us protect ourselves from that freak, we're all gonna be murdered!  
  
Mr. Greene cleared his throat, "Well...I know that the seniors know what I'm talking about, but the murderer from three years ago that supposedly died and was never found, well...he's back. And he wants to kill me."  
  
Various voices came from the band. "NO!"  
  
"He can't kill you!"  
  
"We won't let him!"  
  
"What happened three years ago?"  
  
"Dunno, but it must've been bad."  
  
"WE CAN PROTECT YOU!!"  
  
"We swear we will!!"  
  
"Yeah, he can't get through us, he won't harm us!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes, he will kill you all if that's what it takes to get to me. That's what happened three years ago, and there's no doubt in my mind that he'll do it again." replied Mr. Greene.  
  
The entire band went silent at these words. Then, as if an explosion had happened, every member of the band began to scream their head off. Panic ensued in the band room. Students were running around screaming and running into each other with instruments in hand. Mr. Greene walked into his office, unable to stand the confusion and panic in the band room. He had no clue how to protect himself and the band.  
  
Meanwhile, as students were running in circles, the drum major, Hannah, stood up on the podium and whistled loud enough for all to hear. "LISTEN TO ME! We need to do something about this, but running and screaming isn't going to help at all! Maybe if we ask our parents to act as chaperones through band and for those of us in marching band, we can help protect us all!"  
  
Once again, various comments could be heard. "Yeah, that might work!"  
  
"Great idea, Hannah!"  
  
"But will our parents help us?"  
  
"Of course they will, you idiot, they aren't gonna let us die!"  
  
"Well duh..."  
  
As the band was calmed and talking about how they were going to protect themselves while their parents weren't around, Hannah stepped into Mr. Greene's office. "We've decided to help you out. We are all going to get our parents to come and protect us during band class and marching band practice. And we won't let that freak lay a finger on you!"  
  
"Th...thank you, Hannah. I...don't know what to say." Mr. Greene stuttered.  
  
Hannah smiled.  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
It was after school and marching band practice had begun. The students had not had a chance to ask their parents to come, so the band was vulnerable. Mr. Greene was extremely careful and made sure to keep an eye on each and every band member. But one person cannot watch 246 students all at one time. The staff could help for that night, and Mr. Greene decided that it would be plenty for that night.  
  
"Alright people, I know that we're in an awkward situation here, but we still need to practice. So try to pay attention as much as possible, then we can go home." Mr. Greene said at the beginning of practice.  
  
One of the clarinets raised her hand "Yes?" asked Mr. Greene.  
  
"We've got a problem. One of us is missing." replied the clarinet player.  
  
Mr. Greene gasped. "Y-you do? Who's missing?"  
  
"Allison." 


End file.
